minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
MinecraftPlanetEarth Wiki
SERVER'S WEBSITE: minecraftplanetearth.com SERVER'S IP ADDRESS: mc.minecraftplanetearth.com 'Welcome to the Minecraft Planet Earth Wiki' 2018-09-09_16.35.43.png|''Japan'' 2018-09-10_00.11.10.png|''The Lesser Antilles'' 2018-09-09_16.33.07.png|''Korea'' 2018-09-16_14.02.15.png|''Kaiwhakahahaere'' Hello everyone, this is the wiki about the Minecraft Planet Earth Minecraft server. Here, you can discover everything about towns, nations, buildings, players, shops, businesses, events, and also things like Movecraft plugin vehicles, inventions, train lines, economy, architectural styles, artistic waves, types of roads and much more! Remember: Whatever you find in the server can be written here, what we need is loads of information! ''' Feel free to contribute to this wiki, you are helping our community! Help us to help you by adding a few sentences, so we won't lose the server's history! Do you remember a town? Create its page! Did you see a shop in a town? Make a page about that shop! Did any nation change? Go fix and update the page's info! Whatever you can find in the server can have its own wiki page!' This wiki project began in last days of September. After the Reset was announced, we began to collect information about the server to avoid the history in Old World to be forgotten. That's how this wiki was born. Now, we have got more than 524' articles''' about the server, and counting! What can you do? Here are some ideas to begin. * CLICK THE 'RANDOM PAGE' BUTTON and learn something impressive! * Search your town's and your nation's pages. Add some info about them. If there's no page about them, start one! * Search in the wiki other towns where you have ever lived, even before the Reset. Add some info or start a page (if it doesn't exist yet) and write what you remember. * That important building or monument in your town. Search it in the wiki and, if it isn't here, then create a page. Add some description about it, or even a photo (that would be nice). Now you are familiarized with the Wiki. Continue editing and adding! You are helping the whole server`s players community. The Board of Wiki News The Wiki is a success Again, I have to thank you all your valuable work in the wiki. We have hit the 425th article. We are reaching the half-thousand article soon! Keep editing here; the wiki has turned into an important piece of the server, and the main and most important and complete source about our ig history. I predict some new added features soon. A last thing: do you know about wiki maps? They are really useful. Have a nice day! -Donre It's alive! Hello, everybody! I don't really expect you to read this because this wiki has been inactive for quite a long time. But, for anyone who's reading this, I gladly inform you that MinecraftPlanetEarth (not TerraCraft) is now back! It still needs development, but I can assure you that it's going to officially launch very soon. Justin himself will own it! This is also a message to invite you to write new articles about MCPE. -TheCarlagas, June 29th, 2017. The Administration OwlCharles Rank(s): Bureaucrat, Administrator IGNIn-Game-Name: OwlArchitect Joined Wiki: March 8, 2015 "Hello! I recently adopted this wiki after the server Minecraft Planet Earth returned! I hope to revitalize the wiki after a period of inactivity and stagnation, and I hope that you all will help me! It's easy: create an article, add to a page, or even just commenting! I appreciate the community's continued support for this wiki, without them, this wiki would not be possible." Justinjacob IGN: 8bitRobot Rank(s): Administrator Joined Wiki: April 17, 2015 Featured Pages This is a list of ALL the towns that existed in the server, before the Reset and after it, current and disappeared towns, settlements and metropolis. It is not complete. Help us! Read More: 'List of towns' The current era on the server is the Fifth Era. Please check out [[Fifth Era|'this page']] to learn more about this exciting time! Category:Important Server Terms